Community Centre Party
by wereleopard
Summary: Rhiannon wants to meet this Jack she has heard so much about. Ianto has to ask his lover if he will come to his nephew's birthday party and meet the family.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Community Centre Party

Pairing: Janto

Rating: PG at the moment, but could change

Spoilers: All of Torchwood

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Torchwood

Summary: Rhiannon wants to meet this Jack she has heard so much about. Ianto has to ask his lover if he will come to his nephew's birthday party and meet the family

Feedback: Yes please

NB For Vivian finally posted the first chapter lol. Ianto survived COE, let's say there was an antidote that they had found, and he took it. Also, Gwen is not pregnant. Please step into my world of denial, enjoy your stay.

Chapter One

Ianto glared down at his mobile, and then sighed. There was no way Jack was going to say yes to this. He grabbed the mug full of scolding hot coffee and headed to Jack's office.

Ianto stopped at the doorway and stared in. He smiled at Jack concentrating hard on his paperwork. He couldn't believe this man wanted him. Jack was charming, captivating and good-looking. The smile fell from the Welshman's face, wondering when Jack would wake up and realise he wanted someone different, someone like Gwen. Ianto was so confused about what their relationship was. It started off with flirting, the friendship, and back to the flirting. Ianto tried to get his mind of the CCTV camera footage of when Jack had first come back. The way he had looked at her, and how much she wanted him to say anything so she could cancel the wedding. Ianto knew one day he would have to talk to Jack about this, about his feelings, and what their relationship was. That would happen another day, today he had a favour to ask.

Jack looked up and saw Ianto who stood in the doorway holding a mug. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Ianto. He was loyal to a fault, and so very adventurous in bed. Even though Ianto had never been with a man, he had thrown himself into it completely. No one person or creature in this whole universe made him feel like Ianto did. Jack couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this. Even though they were perfect together, he had noticed recently that there was something bothering his lover. If Ianto didn't start talking about it soon, he was going to have to mention it. There was also a problem with Gwen, with them all almost dying she had started to flirt with him again. Jack had honestly thought they were past that. It also looked like she didn't realise what she was doing and how much it would hurt Ianto. He was going to have to talk to her about this as well.

'Ianto.' Jack grinned at the younger man. He raised an eyebrow and nodded to the mug. 'I hope that is for me.'

Ianto laughed. 'Of course it is.' Ianto walked in and placed it down onto the desk. 'Uhhh, I need to ask you something.'

Jack waited for a moment, but Ianto stood there fidgeting. 'What is it Ianto? I am guessing it's not something I'm not going to like isn't it?' Jack replied, and grinned. To be honest there, wasn't much he wouldn't do for his lover to make him happy.

'Well, my sister called, and,' Ianto paused, 'did I tell you about her friend seeing us?'

Jack frowned at him. 'No, seeing us how?' The immortal hoped it wasn't something to adult as it had been passed onto Ianto's sister.

'We had dinner at that French restaurant.' Ianto explained.

'Ok and your sister called you to…..' Jack stared at Ianto and waited for him to continue.

'Well she heard so much about you, Rhiannon wants to meet you. My nephew David is having a birthday party, and she wants us to go.' Ianto rushed it all out.

'You want me to meet your family?' Jack asked.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'Well, I wouldn't say that exactly.' Ianto mumbled.

Jack wanted to smile, but kept it to himself. 'Then, what exactly would you call it?' He asked.

'I would call it more of a…..'Ianto stuttered to a stop, and then he sighed. 'Fine, yes my family want to meet you. What there is of it.'

Jack stood up, walked around the desk and over to Ianto. 'It's fine Ianto. I'd love to meet them.' Jack gently kissed his lover on the lips.

Ianto closed his eyes and leaned forwards, his lips parted. He couldn't get enough of Jack; it was an addiction that he never wanted to lose. Jack couldn't resist that face; he wrapped his arms around Ianto and pulled him against his body. Jack opened his mouth, and the kiss became deeper, the slowly explored each other's mouths. Ianto had wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, and the let them slide lower to cup, his ass.

Gwen stood in the door and watched them. She knew that Jack had feelings for her; there was always something between them. Gwen was going to let it all go and be with Rhys, but after everything that had happened she couldn't. She deserved to be happy. She didn't want to hurt Ianto, but Gwen knew that he would do anything for Jack. If Jack wanted her, Ianto would let him go.

'Uhhh Jack?' Gwen called out from the doorway.

Jack sighed and reluctantly pulled away from Ianto. He reached up and slowly stroked his thumb across Ianto's cheek. 'Let me know when?'

'When what?' Gwen asked and she didn't like how Jack looked at Ianto. This was not supposed to happen.

Ianto turned and smiled at her. 'My sister wants to meet him, so we've been invited to my nephew's birthday party.

Gwen opened and closed her mouth a few times before she could speak. 'You're meeting Ianto's family. I didn't think you did things like that. Only people in relationships do, right?'

Ianto pulled away, he didn't look at Jack, but if Gwen thought that was what they were something must be obvious.

Jack sighed as he realised what the problem might be with Ianto. His young lover thought it was only for fun. He didn't realise how much Jack actually loved him. That was going to change, and with that hopefully Gwen would get the idea.

'Yes Gwen that is what people in relationships do. That is why I'm going to meet Ianto's family.' Jack replied with a huge smile on his face. That got even bigger when Ianto's head shot around to look at him in surprise.

'You're in a relationship with Ianto?' Gwen asked confused.

'Yes Gwen.' Jack replied sharply, he was getting annoyed now. He turned to look at Ianto, who stared at him confusedly. 'I am in a relationship with Ianto.' Jack moved his head and gently kissed Ianto. 'How about we go shopping together and get a gift for him?'

Ianto nodded, he still didn't quite believe what Jack said. Would that change when he realised that Gwen was there for the taking?

Gwen narrowed her eyes at the two men. She wasn't going to give up so easily, she knew that Jack loved her. Soon everyone would see that, and Ianto would move on and find someone more suitable to him. It wasn't Jack. Captain Jack Harkness was larger than life, and Ianto, was just Ianto. Jack definitely needed someone like her; she would prove that to him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ianto sat down at the computer and started to type. It was getting late. Gwen had finally gone home when Jack left; he said he had some important things to do. Jack and he had gone out at lunch and bought David a gift. Ianto had never been as happy as he was then. Just spending time wandering around with Jack, like every other couple. It was, apart from the dinner at the restaurant, one of the few things that made them seem a couple. Ianto just had a little work to complete, and then he could head off home.

Ianto looked up and saw the picture of Tosh and Owen. He reached out and touched Tosh's face.

'I miss her two.' Jack replied from behind him.

'It's weird, all these changes. The hub is gone, and here we are in a temporary office building off all things until something is sorted out.' Ianto didn't want to talk about Tosh. It still hurt too much, to think about her. He turned around to face Jack. 'Are you sure you didn't arrange this building.' Ianto replied slyly.

'Why?' Jack stared at him in confusion.

'Well I know how you like offices?' Ianto leaned back, and his suit jacket slid open.

'Yes, I do like offices.' Jack's eyes roved over Ianto's form. Without thinking, he moved forward and stepped in between Ianto's now parted legs. He stared down at his lover.

Ianto smiled. 'Thank you for today. I really enjoyed it.'

'So did I. We'll have to do more things like that.'

'What by my nephew presents?' Ianto chuckled.

'No, go out more. Ianto I know what Gwen said, or implied. I just wanted you to know that you're not a dirty little secret or just for fun. It's more to me than that; you mean more to me than that.' Jack desperately wanted Ianto to understand.

'Thank you Jack, that means a lot.' Ianto reached out and took hold of Jack's hand.

Jack could see there was still something wrong, but at least they were moving forward.

'Ok let's go.' Jack pulled Ianto to his feet and into his arms.

'Where are we going?' Ianto asked as his arms went around Jack's neck.

'Well you know when I left early?' Jack asked.

'You wanted to escape from Gwen as she seemed to follow you everywhere, and you had to leave to do important things?' Ianto grinned as he spoke.

'Well I had that important thing to do before Gwen started following me around like a lost puppy. Me, being able to leave at that time was just lucky.'

Ianto laughed. 'Lucky, right. So what were the important things you had to do, or can't you tell me?'

'Well, I had to make a reservation at a restaurant for dinner, for us tonight.'

'We're going out? Why didn't you arrange it here?' Ianto leaned more into Jack's body.

'I didn't want Gwen to overhear. We haven't gone out enough. I want to show you off, and make everyone jealous.' Jack kissed Ianto gently.

'I think they'll be jealous of me.' Ianto mumbled against his lips.

'How about they'll be jealous of both of us?' Jack replied.

'Sounds good to me.' Ianto quickly muttered before he kissed Jack harder. His mouth opened, and Jack's tongue entered his mouth tasting and exploring. Ianto could feel strong hands move from his waist to cup his bum, and pull him tightly against his own. Ianto couldn't get enough of Jack.

Jack finally managed to pull away. 'We have plans Ianto,' and laughed as his young lover whined in frustration, but still tried to find his mouth again. 'Ianto you drive me crazy, but we have to go. I want to take you out and spoil you.'

Ianto took and deep breathe and pulled away. Jack almost reached out for him again, when he saw the lust filled look on Ianto's face. His eyes darkened with desire. This look on Ianto was almost irresistible, but he had a plan. A plan to show Ianto what he meant to the immortal.

'Spoil me.'

'Yes spoil you.' He grabbed Ianto's hand and pulled him towards the door shutting off the lights and setting the alarm once the reached it.

XXXXX

A bright light suddenly appeared in the dark alleyway. Cats hissed and ran away in fright. Out of this light came a man.

John Hart.

'It's good to be back.' He smirked.

TBC


End file.
